coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3574 (30th July 1993)
Plot Derek is in agony with his back. Andy convinces Amy that they do have a lot to talk about. Curly is stunned when Elaine Fenwick catches Vera shoplifting on the security monitor. Mavis is put out when Raquel massages Derek's back. Derek thinks she's got a wonderful touch. Rather than have security pick Vera up outside the shop, Curly confronts her at the checkout and finds tins hidden in the pushchair. Vera is furious at being called a thief and swears she only put the tins in with Tommy because her basket was full. Elaine discovers Curly used to lodge with Vera and realises he stopped her from getting into heavy trouble. Mavis gets rid of Raquel as she can't take any more of watching Derek in ecstasy. Curly lets Vera off with a caution. Elaine accuses him of letting her off and threatens to tell Head Office. Vera tells Jack about the incident and admits she was confused and didn't know what she was doing. She breaks down and he comforts her. Alma, Don, Denise and Angie go along to The Queens. They agree to cheer Jack on. Colin comperes the evening. Jack enjoys himself, calling himself "Jackie Duckworth Jnr". He doesn't go down very well. He is amazed when Angie and Denise take the stage and prove a hit. Curly tries to explain to Vera he was acting in her interest. He offers her a loan to help but she refuses his charity. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard Guest cast *Elaine Fenwick - Pippa Hinchley *Colin Barnes - Ian Embleton *Amy Nelson - Louise Duprey *Pianist - Brian Fitzgerald *Billy Nuttall - Jackie Richmond *Bruce McDuff - Rod MacKinnon Places *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin - Shop and stockroom *5 Grasmere Drive - Living room *Bettabuy - Manager's office and shop floor *The Queens - Public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Both Jack and Vera are humiliated as they struggle to make ends meet. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,820,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The ITV3 repeat of this episode on 18th September 2019 was edited, splitting the opening scene in 4 Coronation Street to remove Derek Wilton's use of the word "cripples" and covering the join by inserting the first 24" of the following scene where Audrey Roberts tidies around Alf at 5 Grasmere Drive. The remainder of both scenes then played out consecutively. *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1993 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD